


First Kiss

by pandorium



Series: You've Tattooed Sin Into My Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3+1, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Always a girl sam, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, High School, Incest, Lust, Sibling Love, Teen Romance, girl!Sam, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: 3 times they almost kissed + the 1 time they did
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: You've Tattooed Sin Into My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "So This Is How It Starts"

Sam was engrossed in the program playing on the TV in the family room, brow furrowed and lips slightly pursed as her eyes followed the characters onscreen. She didn’t even notice Dean entering the room until he was plopping down in the middle of the dilapidated sofa that had come with the rundown house, jostling her in her seat and breaking her concentration. She cut a warning glance at him, emphasizing the point that she didn’t need him distracting her with an elbow to the ribs and a huff of annoyance.

Outraged at her complete disregard of his presence when he was clearly more interesting than whatever she was watching Dean jabbed at her like a pesky cat.

“Dean,” Sam scolded, finally turning towards him just in time to be flattened.

She gasped as he landed on top of her, fingers digging into her sides harshly.

“De, stop! I need- to- watch-,” her words were lost to laughter as he kept tickling her, hands darting into her armpits and under the crook of her knee, hiking it up past his hip as she struggled in his hold.

“You need what? Sorry, couldn’t catch that,” Dean yelled over the shriek of her laugh as she bucked against him, trying to throw him off. 

Tears were starting to gather in the corners of her eyes and her cheeks were aching from smiling when she finally managed to knock him over. Dean tumbled off the couch and there was a moment of satisfaction until Sam felt herself falling with him, breath knocked out of the both of them as she landed on his chest. Finally, the upper hand!  
  
Sam pinned her brother beneath her immediately, knees on forearms and two strong hands atop defined pecs, faces inches apart. Their breaths mingled as Sam smirked down at Dean, smugly triumphant.

“I need to watch this for school,” she repeated, eyes flicking from Dean’s to his mouth, watching the way he puffed out a frustrated breath.

She expected something more- a fight, another scuffle maybe-but not the way he swallowed, spit clicking loudly in his throat as he nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

Feeling the tension bleed from his body where he had been straining against her, Sam quietly rolled away, confusion crowding in as she resettled onto the couch and Dean wandered into the small kitchen to make them dinner.

****

She couldn’t concentrate. Dean kept biting at his lips. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence or anything, especially when they were sparring. But it was distracting all the same, watching pearly white teeth sink into the plumpness of his bottom lip and scraping across the perfect bow of his upper one.

Sam dodged a punch but caught another right in the face despite all the effort she’d put into keeping her head in the game. It didn’t hurt, not really, but Dean’s eyes were widening in shock and he was spitting apologies faster than his mouth could form them leaving a tangled mess of words at her feet. She shook her head and waved him off, stretching her jaw to test for any actual injury before assuring her brother she was fine.

His head jerked in acknowledgment but he remained shaky and off beat for the rest of the session, almost screwing up as much as she did. Like it had jarred him to come so close to legitimately hurting her. He was pulling his punches, checking his kicks, and gripping her more loosely than usual and it threw her off kilter as much as her own awareness of his body had until they were tumbling to the ground once more.

Dean had finally pinned her, the width of his hand spread across her neck, his thumb resting dangerously above her pulse point. It was a threat, one delivered many times before but never had it felt so real and raw as in that moment as Dean gazed down at her, tongue flicking out to wet his puffy red lips. It was her turn to gulp, to gasp, to squirm, but she just froze and stared back defiantly. Almost daring.

Then he broke away, sitting back and up, until he was standing firmly on his feet with a hand held out to help her up. A blink and he’s gone.

****

It was Thursday and Dean was off early, waiting for Sammy on the steps of the school instead of in the car. As much as he loved his Baby it was still too warm for him to relish waiting in an unconditioned car, even with the windows rolled down as there was no breeze to speak of.

The bell rang loudly and he cringed, immediately standing as a crush of bodies poured from the doors at the top of the steps, waiting patiently for his little sister to show up. He knew her last class was across campus. It usually took her a few minutes after the final bell to show up, even with her legs as long as they were.

When she did appear, it was with another girl her age: blonde, blue eyed, and stacked. Just his type. You know, if he had a thing for jail bait. As it was, he just sent her his customary leer, eyes raking over her form suggestively as she blushed so prettily for him. He grinned, about to greet her when Sam’s hand slipped into his and he was being yanked away, down the steps, and towards the car.

He quickly caught up with his sister, wondering what the hell had gotten into her. He didn’t ask, just curled his fingers around hers, swinging their hands wildly and trying to make her laugh.

Instead she stopped, turning to face him, standing on tiptoe. His heart stuttered in his chest and he went cross eyes as she leaned in. For a crazy moment he thought she was going to kiss him, to plant one on him in front of God and everybody and he couldn’t help the hysterical thought of “Finally!” from echoing through his head as he ducked just enough for her to reach him.

“They don’t know you’re my brother,” she whispered conspiratorially, breath hot on his cheek.

He shivered, goosebumps erupting violently as he took in this new information. “Why not?” he asked just as quietly.

She shrugged, glancing back at the blonde girl he’d almost hit on. She’d been gawking at them quite noticeably.

“Never came up,” Sam replied eventually, tugging at him to get him moving again.

Dean nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat that reminded him how much he’d wanted her to kiss him just a moment ago. That was just insane. 

****

There was absolutely nothing to do. Sam had finished her homework and there wasn’t anything on Daytime TV worth watching. As it was, Dean gave up channel flipping and settled on something they could both easily zone out on.

“Dean?” Sam inquired sleepily.

“Yeah?” he responded; eyes still glued to the TV.

She moved from her spot at the end of the couch. From underneath his legs to between them she crawled up the couch and settled against Dean’s chest, watching him the whole time. He glanced at her, absorbed in the program until he seemed to realize she’d invaded his space.

He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing over her back as he hummed along to the theme song.

“Dean,” she murmured insistently.

He looked at her then, really looked at her. Slanted fox eyes, green burning into green, bodies flush together. There was an urge to gasp, to groan, to growl, to get her the fuck off of him before his body caught up with the way she was fucking looking at him. Like she was ready to devour him at any moment.

His heart was pounding, beating its way out of his chest, as they both gazed into each other’s eyes. He wasn’t sure who moved first. If they moved together. But suddenly they were a hair breadth away, mouths brushing tentatively, breaths coming fast, almost panting.

“What’re you doing Sammy?” Dean asked hoarsely.

“It’s Sam,” she corrected huskily.

“Yeah,” he muttered doubtfully, fingers threading through her hair, palm cupping her cheek.

“Yeah,” she echoed; eyes fluttering shut.

He couldn’t take it. Couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t fucking think. All he could hear was the roar of his blood in his ears as he finally captured her lips with his.

She gasped, this breathy little intake of air, that had him hard in seconds as she tilted her head at his urging, deepening the kiss. He could tell she wasn’t overly experienced, knew in the back of his mind that this was her first kiss. That he was stealing something other than her breath away as their tongues slid together and her legs spread to wedge on either side of his hips, planting firmly into the cushions.

Her hands were roaming his chest, trailing down over his clenching stomach, fisting themselves in the bottom of his shirt as he pushed up, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She groaned into the kiss, copying his movements, curling her tongue around his then licking at the roof of his mouth before he was biting into her bottom lip. He drew it in, sucking at the torturous tease of her mouth as she scrambled to regain some control. To do anything other than drown in the hot press of her brother’s mouth on hers.

“Sammy,” Dean sighed into her neck as her fingers tangled in the hair leading down to his waistband, his eyes nearly crossing with pleasure when her fumbling hand found his hard cock through his jeans.

He jerked up into the warm heat of her palm before he was grabbing at it and pulling it away, a sick roiling in his stomach starting to combat the lust sitting low in his gut.

The roar of a truck-their father’s truck-had them startling apart, had Dean wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as if that could erase the evidence of what they’d been doing while Sam tripped out of the room and down the hallway. Leaving Dean debauched, wrinkled, and spread prone on the couch, looking all for the world like he’d just been mauled.

He shot up as the door opened, mussing a hand through his hair and grunting in response to his drunken father’s “hello”, for once relieved to hear the whiskey laden dragging of his dad’s feet.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Honestly writing for this fandom makes me super nervous but I really hope you liked it! I have more scenes that I want to include but I'm not quite sure how to turn it all into a story yet.


End file.
